A Real Maid
by Starstruckk16
Summary: After learning about a job hiring real maids and paying double of what she was earning at Maid Latte, she decides to go to the Walker mansion in England and to earn money for her family. Soon after arriving she finds out that its not much different from Seika High and that the maids are out numbered by lazy butlers. She makes it her duty to protect the girls and control the guys.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki arrived at the large gates, guarding the mansion behind them. The design of the gates were elegant, with swirls of black iron, not to mention well cared for. Contrary to its dainty appearance, it was quite strong and unmoving, which she realized the minute she tried to open them.  
Is there a gatekeeper or someone who could help me? I thought to myself. I turned around to see if the cab driver was still where he dropped me off. But to my disappointment, there was no one behind me, just a long driveway. The second thing I noticed was the number of trees. There seemed to be so many, it looked like a forest, offering a lot of privacy for those who lived in the mansion.  
"How did I not pay attention to my surroundings?" I mumbled to myself. I must have been more distracted than I thought.  
My mind had been scattered the whole way to England. I constantly worried about how Seika high school was. I was the president there, enforcing the rules, while protecting the girls from the clutches of the dirty boys who outnumbered them. Seika was an all boys school before changing into co-ed, leaving about 80% of the students being male. When I first arrived at the school it was a mess with no one in charge. I made it my goal to protect the girls by making it a cleaner and nicer school. I quickly rose to the top position of student council, with training and hard work. To the boys, I was a demon, always yelling at them and forcing them to follow the rules I established.  
The reason I was so hard on the guys was because I absolutely hated men. And the reason was simple, my father left my family in debt, causing my mom to overwork constantly to earn money. My mom wasn't the only one overworked, I had to balance my maid job with school. I also had the constant worry of someone seeing me in my maid uniform. I could've easily switched jobs but I had good working hours and pay. Not to mention my boss was understanding. But after seeing my mom tire herself out again and again, I decided to take matters into my own hands by dropping out of high school to work full time to try and earn more for my family.  
Soon after, my kindhearted boss found out about my situation she looked into a job that could earn me more pay than working in Maid Latte. She ended up finding a job offering for real maids to take care of the Walker mansion. Along with living in the maids quarters, I would be given food and more than double the pay I was making at her Maid Latte. I really couldn't refuse this job, even though it meant leaving everything behind. But now my family could relax since I could send my paychecks to my mom. Its not like I needed to buy anything, considering my job would supply me with what I needed.  
Even though this would greatly help my family, I couldn't stop the guilty feeling within me. It felt like I had betrayed the girls at Seika and my mind kept wondering back to how they were dealing without having me enforcing the rules. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind, I wondered how my family was. Even though my mom wouldn't have to work as hard, I could no longer see or talk to my family since I was in a different country with no way of getting a hold of my mother and sister. Or any of my friends for that matter. Although no one but my family or those who worked at Maid Latte knew all the details about my new job. I told anyone who was curious that I was just going to work a boring office job in England  
There I go again, getting consumed by my worries. I sighed before I pushed all of my problems away so i could think of a way to get past the iron fence.  
I tried giving it another push but got the same results. I could try and climb it but if I was caught they would think I had no manners and I couldn't risk a job like this just because of a stupid decision.  
Right after I decided against the idea, the gatekeeper walked up lazily and took the lock, that I had failed to see, closer to him. With him just a gate apart, I could see he was not much older than me.  
"You really should know how to climb over a fence" he said in between a yawn. "You almost got me in trouble that I was ditching and taking a nap. But lucky for me one of the butlers wondering around saw you and warned me."  
For some reason there seemed to be something familiar with his attitude.  
"I'm guessing you're here for a maid position, right?" he said looking at me.  
"Yeah do you know where I go?" I asked.  
When I replied, he started digging for his keys in his pockets of his butler suit. I guess it makes sense that I need a reason to be here before he opened the gate or else anyone could get in and there would be no point for a gate in the first place I thought as he brought the key to the lock. Then it hit me why his attitude seemed familiar. He was just like the boys at Seika!  
The lock made a 'thunk' it was opened. He opened the gate enough for me to get in, before closing and locking it again. "follow me" he said as he turned and made his way through the field and toward the mansion.  
"Um why are they hiring only maids and not butlers?" I asked hoping to break the silence and learn some information about this place.  
"Because we don't have many, all most all of us working here are butlers, since the last one in charge of us didn't hire maids for some reason, he also was laid back and didn't make us work too hard unless there was an important event. Other than that, as long as we don't get busted by the old man in charge, Edward or his son, Gerard, we are fine. Of course the new person in charge is now trying to get us organized or something" he informed me.  
"Oh really?" I said with frustration. This was like Seika, with lazy, rule- breaking guys.  
I was definitely going to fix this up.


	2. Chapter 2

The closer I got to the mansion, the more I doubted this idea. Even though I wanted to bring order to this place, I couldn't forget the fact about how young I was. Would they hire a 17 year old? I guess there was only one way to find out, even if they didn't want to hire me, I would show them I could be extremely useful.  
"I'll show you to your room" I snapped out of my thoughts on how to prove myself to look at him.  
"What?" I said a little startled. He's going to take me to my room? But how? I wasn't even hired yet!  
As if he heard my unspoken questions he answered "We have a lack of maids" he emphasized "Even if I brought you to her she would instantly hire you."  
"Who is the girl you are talking about? And how old do you have to be to work here?" I questioned him.  
He sighed as if answering a few simple questions was the hardest job ever.  
I was seriously going to change how this place is ran.  
"The girl is the one in charge," he thought "ugh I can't think of her name. But you won't get in trouble by her. She apparently wants to even out the number of maids and butlers. I heard thats not the only thing that she wants to do. She even wants to try to get us to act 'proper' but she can't stand up for herself, which is why I told you she won't cause you trouble, even if you are busted for doing something you aren't suppose to be doing. But her ideas are funny, like anyone would actually listen to her and change their habits. The only ones who actually like her ideas are the newly hired maids who feel threatened by us."  
Oh, now I was mad. How could they be so inconsiderate. "Why are you telling me how stupid it is, then, since I'm a new maid?" I wanted to keep asking questions because if I didn't, I would most likely show him my demon side and lecture him out. I would save that for later.  
"Because I don't want to see people chasing some stupid fantasy." He then remembered something. "The other question about how old you have to be, well it doesn't really matter about your age. They will literally accept any age, although, I think almost all of them are our age or younger."  
Well thats good to know. I really thought I wouldn't be allowed to work. As we continued walking through the field, he turned to the right and off to the side was what I assumed to be the maids quarters.  
"Here it is." he said curtly before stretching his arms above his head. He spun around and started walking away, pretty fast too.  
"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I screamed at him.  
"Finish my nap. Don't worry I'll tell the boss about you" I could barely hear him. Already he was far away from me. He seemed to be heading to a house that looked like the maid quarters. I guess thats the butlers rooms. It was on the other side of the mansion.  
WHY YOU LITTLE- I thought hotly. I don't even know where to go. I calmed myself down as I turned towards the building, which was huge. I opened the wooden door to find the inside completely deserted. I guess all the girls are busy working. I looked around to find a decent sized hallway with doors on each side with a name on it. After passing a few doors I came to a common area with a couple couches. This whole building seemed really plain, with white bare walls and wood flooring. At the back of the room was a staircase leading up.  
Well I might as well go see whats up there, I don't think there are empty rooms down here. I think they placed names on their doors to claim rooms. When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw it was exactly the same as the downstairs but there was a difference. That difference was no name tags on the doors.  
I guess their all unclaimed, I thought as I chose to open the door closest to me. Beyond the door was an extremely nice, plain bedroom. There was a window on the back wall that could look out to the back of the property. On the right side was a decent bed with a beside table. I walked in to look at what was on top of it. It wasn't anything special just an alarm clock, table lamp, and a phone which was my guess, used for the masters to call the maids when needed. Off to the left was a full bathroom. I felt a twinge of excitement at seeing my new place.  
"Ah there you are!" I heard a perky voice behind me. I swirled around expecting to see Satsuki, my old boss from Maid Latte. Instead, it was a long haired look alike of her. " You're Misaki that my sister spoke so kindly of. Satsuki told me you were looking for a well paying job."  
"Wait you're related to her?!" I thought overwhelmed.  
"Yes, I'm Aimi!" It looked like flowers were coming from her just like her boss. They are incredibly alike! "She told me you were a hard working, loyal maid." she giggled.  
"Oh really.." I had no idea how to reply to that.  
"You can put your stuff away in the closet" She pointed to the door next to the bathroom "and here is your maid uniform, you get two of them, once they are dirty there is a maid who does the laundry in the mansion who will clean your stuff. Since its still early you can start working today to get the hang of it." She looked at my shoulder.  
"What..." I looked down to see I still had my bag on my shoulder. I forgot I brought some of my stuff.  
"Oh I was just thinking you should put that down before your back gets sore." she said sweetly.  
" It doesn't feel that heavy. I actually forgot I was carrying it."  
"You're just as strong as my sister mentioned." Flowers seemed to be coming from her. "Sorry! I just think you're so moe!"  
"Moe...?" I asked. She was even using the same terms as Satsuki.  
" Well come out when your ready to begin your work" she said leaving and closing the door behind here.  
When she left I dropped the black bag on my bed. Opening the bag, flipped it over so the contents would spill out. Inside was just my boots and leggings I wore at Maid Latte, a few pairs of paints, shirts and underwear. I opened my closet to stick everything in there. Before quickly undressing and pulling my maid uniform on. I left my room after pulling up my boots and leggings. When I shut my door, I realized I needed a sign to claim it but I could do it later. Right now I wanted to get to know everything about my job.  
When I got outside, I realized Aimi wasn't there. It seemed kinda obvious that she wouldn't show me around, she was probably busing trying to get work done and handle the boys. The boy even told me about her and how no one was listening to her ideas. She was defiantly busy try to handle that situation.  
I could feel the black aura seeping off of me. Even if Aimi couldn't stand up against all the boys for her ideas, I would stand up for her.  
I walked over to where the boy who took me to my room went. I was going to at least start one boy at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

"She really is a demon, I swear!"

"Yesterday I saw her beating up some boys for running around outside when they were supposed to do there work!"

"She's making us work too hard! We have to clean for hours and hours without any free time!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WORKED INSTEAD OF GOSSIPING, THE HALLWAY WOULD BE CLEAN BY NOW" I screamed at the troublesome boys. It was dead silent in an instant. 'much better' I thought to myself.

It had been a week since I had arrived and started my job at the Walker mansion, but in that short time, I had gotten the hang of things. I was practically in charge. Aimi was still my boss but I found out she mostly takes care of paperwork, so I rarely saw her. Also the boys became quite fond of referring to me as a 'demon' after seeing how strict and angry I got. Of course the girls loved me for changing everything in only a week.

At the moment, I was watching the boys wash the floor of the hallway, after complaints from the maids at how talkative they were and the poor job they did. But after yelling at them a few times, they slowly learned to keep the noise down and actually work, instead of goofing off. They were almost done with this job, so I decided to leave and get other things done while they got it done.

"Remember, if I hear another complaint about you guys, you'll have to do double the work" I threatened them before turning around and walking back. As I walked down the hall, I swept my hand over every flat surface I passed to make sure there was not a piece of dust left behind. I was nearly shocked to see how clean my hand was after every time. ' I guess this place really is improving' I thought joyfully.

"Hey Misaki!" I heard the familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see the blonde haired, blue eyed girl's face. In one of her hands she carried a duster, which explained why everything was so clean down this hallway.

"Hey Alice" I said with a smile. She was one of the my friends I had met here and always tried to help me out whenever I needed it. " Sorry if I distracted you or something with my screaming down there" I pointed down the long hall, where you could just barely see the guys working.

"Oh no its fine" she answered with a smile "without you scaring them they would never learn how to shut up and get there work done" A second after saying that her eyes lit up. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you though!" she giggled " I heard that there is another guy coming here!"

"Oh that's great" I said completely uninterested.

" No that's not what I meant! I mean there is another heir to the Walker family coming!"

I looked at her disbelieving " are you sure you didn't hear that wrong or something?" i asked " because the Ma'am, Patricia, only had one son before she passed away."

"I heard it was top secret but someone leaked it out but luckily only maids and butlers know about it but Gerard Walker has the same disease as his mother."

This caught my attention and I wanted to know more about the Walker family. I never gossiped before because I never understood why it was useful but this would answer a lot of my unanswered questions.

"Also he went to Japan to convince his half brother to take over"

It felt like a million questions started bubbling in my mind after hearing this statement. I tried organizing my thoughts and questions before I opened my mouth. " did he go to Japan by himself? And if he has the same disease shouldn't he be in the hospital and how is it possible that he has a brother and why does he live in japan?" I bombarded her with my questions.

She thought about them for a second before answering " Gerard didn't go to Japan by himself, he brought some trusted butlers and Cedric. Also he SHOULD be in the hospital but I heard he's been trying to stay out of it for as long as he can. And surprising I haven't heard anything about his brother. My guess is that there trying to keep that private information."

There were still a few questions left in my head "who is Cedric and when is Gerard suppose to be back?"

"you don't know who Cedric is?" she asked with a puzzled face before realization flashed " oh that's right you're new here! Well Cedric is basically Gerard's personal butler, and he's also the son of Gilbert who is the head of the butlers, you've probably haven't seen him either because he's Gerard's grandfather's personal butler. They hired Aimi to do a lot of the work because Gilbert has been busy taking care of his master." She racked her brain for the answer to my last question before giving me an 'I don't know'.

I really had nothing else to say that whole story seemed crazy and left my brain turning, I needed some time to let my brain wrap around this information. I smiled at Alice before gently patting her straight, blonde hair, "well we should get back to work or we'll never get our duties done"

" ok " she answered cheerfully and smiled up at me. She ended up skipping off to finish other work as I watched her disappear behind the corner. I really did need to get everything done because after working non stop, I needed a break. After finishing everything up, I planned to sneak over the gate and walk till I reached the town so I could just relax for a bit. The reason I had to sneak was because the Walkers didn't want there maids and butlers to just leave and come back whenever they wanted. They use to do that but a bunch of problems arose where some people stole the stuff in the mansion and sold it or another situation where one butler spread top secret information about the Walker's mansion to other people. Because of problems like these they made the rule where you had to stay inside the gates. Leaving would result in varies things depending on how serious the situation was. But I trusted myself to not get caught and made the decision to leave without telling anyone after I got done with what needed to be done.

I tore my eyes from the spot where she turned and continued heading down the long hallway before getting stopped once more. I heard running and screaming coming down the halls before I saw the boys responsible for the ruckus. They seemed completely oblivious to me even as my anger level shot up to a whole new high.

"Let's hurry and ask the girls if they wanna play 'strip rock paper scissors' I heard one of them scream to another.

'oh not this again' I thought. For some reason a good portion of the guys had an obsession with this game they had created and if I had to bet, I would say it's just as dirty as it sounds. As they were about to run past me, without warning I clothes lined the guy. He ended up falling over instantly with his two other friends freaking out.

"How many times must I tell you not to run or play that damn game!" I lectured them. They all looked like they wanted to hide, as if they realized they had just angered a REAL demon.

"We're sorry!" they blurted before grabbing there friend and running with tears in their eyes.

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" I screamed in their direction. I brought my hand to my forehead to wipe away some of the sweat that had started to form.

This job was harder than it appeared, with all my running around and getting everyone to do their jobs, I really was starting to feel the effects of over working. But I wasn't done just yet. I still needed to go and tidy up the library, which was probably one of my favorite jobs, due to the lack of noisy and annoying boys to supervise. Instead it was just me dusting the place and making sure the books where organized. This may not sound like a great job but the library was gorgeous, with its high ceilings and large windows with sun coming through, it made it feel like you were in a completely different world.

Of course, the library was located on the other side of the mansion so by the time I reached it my already tired legs felt sore and limp. I opened the regular looking door and entered. Of course the grand room took my breath away, it was only the second time I had been there to clean and I hadn't gotten use to it's beauty. Another great thing about it is that it was rarely used so I always had it to myself.

While cleaning, I found a couple interesting books to read for when I got done. In the library, time always seemed to move faster, so before I knew it, the sunset was creeping in through the large windows.

'huh guess I'm not going anywhere tonight considering the time already' I thought. I was secretly pleased at this though because I wasn't much of a rule breaker and I had no idea what to do once I even got to the town closet to the mansion. After a quick stretch and yawn, I got up with the books in hand, and neatly placed them where they belonged.

I really couldn't imagine what it would be like to be rich without a care in the world and able to buy whatever expensive thing your heart desired. You wouldn't even have to work, I would be able to have a mansion like this with a gorgeous library. But I wasn't that lucky. I quickly made the thought disappear from my mind, it was depressing thinking about things that weren't possible.

As I left the room and roamed the castle again, I started hearing whispers from the workers. At first it wasn't too bad, just sounded like more useless gossip but after a while I started hearing more and more of people talking. After managing to ignoring the talking, I decided to give into my curiosity. I overheard a couple of maids talking so I figured why not try and understand what was going on.

"hey did you hear?" one maid asked the other "I heard Gerard is coming back and going to arrive here."

" Is he bringing his brother with him, because if he's anything like Gerard, he's going to be hot!" the other maid asked.

"I don't think he is, which is strange if you ask me." I stopped listening to them at this point, I heard enough to understand why everyone was so talkative.

Instead of waiting around and gossiping, I headed back to my quarters and into my bland room. I quickly undressed from my maid uniform into sweats and a tank top before brushing my shoulder length, raven hair. As I traveled back to my bed, planning in getting a few hours of sleep in before waking up early, I heard a small knock on my door.

"come in" I called out, trying not to call out to loudly just in case others were already asleep. The door opened to reveal a tiny girl. After a second my brain finally registered who this was.

"what's up" I asked Alice. She climbed on top of my bed so we were both sitting on it.

"did you already hear about the Gerard thing?" she asked.

"was that all you came for?" I asked wondering why she would come only to ask a simple question.

"Oh no that's not the only thing I wanted." she opened up her closed fist to show me a gold looking nail polish color " see I picked out this color because it would match your eyes" She quickly grabbed my hands and began working even as I complained and told her I wasn't into girly stuff. She wasn't even paying attention to what I had to say and continued working on my manicure. It wasn't half bad and it was the most fun I had since arriving here.


End file.
